


This is Halloween

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Halloweentown AU, M/M, Secrets, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In hindsight Kili could see where having a set of amazing and mysteriously distant uncles and older cousin who only came by once a year, staying from the 30th to late on the 31st of October was pretty weird.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chillmorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmorte/gifts).



In hindsight Kili could see where having a set of amazing and mysteriously distant uncles and older cousin who only came by once a year, staying from the 30th to late on the 31st of October was pretty weird. They never called, didn't email, and occasionally sent gifts but other than that it was like they didn't exist the rest of the year. Maybe he should have asked his mother more about it and not just accepted ‘they live overseas’ at face value. Maybe he should have asked why they were never the ones doing the visiting.

But, in his defense, having mysterious uncles had been pretty awesome. 

Uncle Thorin was a little rough around the edges, and fought with Kili's mom a lot, but he was also undeniably badass and always had some amazing gift from his ‘travels’ ready for Kili. Uncle Bilbo was softer spoken, which made his sharp tongue and sarcasm all the more effective, and came with baked treats, rich dinners and breakfast, and stories of a magical town where monsters and witches lived. Fili...well. Fili was the beat part. Kili loves his uncles, yeah, but Fili…

Fili was the older cousin everyone wished they could have. He's never treated Kili like a baby or someone he didn't want around, he was always willing to play his games and hear his stories from the year past. He's taken him around for candy when he was younger and, in recent years, had snuck him beer and cider then kindly held his hair back when he was sick later in the night. He was the one who'd encouraged Kili to grow his hair long then showed up with beads and clasps the next year, proudly proclaiming he'd made them and placed the different colored stones himself. 

Fili had given him his first kiss, exactly four years ago, when Kili had insisted he needed to know what to do before trying to ask out the girl across the street. And his second and fifth, and all the ones in between, all that same night before kissing his forehead and sending him up to bed. There hadn't been any kissing since, they hadn't even spoken of it, but Kili had thought about it plenty. 

Having a crush on his cousin was probably inappropriate but he didn't care. Fili was perfect, how could he not like him? And while he sometimes wished he could see his cousin more often he also liked having the blond as this distant unattainable figure. 

Maybe that was why he'd never looked at things closer. Maybe that was why he was now standing outside of the kitchen, bowl of candy clutched in hand, trying to understand what exactly he was hearing.

“You have to let him come Dis,” Thorin said, speaking over Bilbo who was asking them to calm down. “When we thought he took after his father it was one thing but if he has the gift-"

“Gift!” Dis snorted rudely. “Curse you mean. Kili is human. He's been human for seventeen years, Thorin, and when he turns 18 human is what he'll always be.”

Bilbo gasped softly. “You'd let his magic fade away? Dis, that is-"

“It’s what I'm going to do. I'm tired of magic, Bilbo, tired of that world, tired of losing family. I gave it up for a reason.” 

Thorin sighed. “But Kili hasn't. He doesn't even know he has a choice-”

“He doesn't need a choice!” The sound of flesh hitting something solid made Kili jump. “You will not take my son from me!” 

“They're at it again.” The words were breathed against his ear. He jumped again and the candy bowl slipped from his fingers. He watched in horror, lips parting around a shout, but the bowl never hit the ground. Instead it stopped just above it, floated up and over to the dining room table. 

He turned to stare at Fili, eyes wide as he took in his cousin’s outstretched hand and the look of concentration in his face as he watched the bowl set down. Then,  once it was safe, he flashed Kili a smile.

“You did that?” A nod. “Was...was that magic? Like mum and the uncles were talking about?” Another nod. Kili took a second, maybe half a second, to come to terms with that then stepped closer to Fili. He grabbed hold of his shirt and leaned into his space. “Can you teach me? They said I have It? So you can teach me, right?”

Filki smiled. “Better than that, I can take you...you know those stories of Bilbo's? About that magic town?”

Kili was practically vibrating with excitement. “It’s real? Seriously? And you'll take me?”

Fili nodded. Kili could have kissed him, and maybe seriously considering doing just that, but instead he stepped back and forced his shaking hands down. 

“Okay. Good. I'll get my coat and then we can go. Thank you! This is...thanks!” 

He was so busy running off that he missed the soft “Of course. That's what older brothers are for.” that chased after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this. And may come back around October for more anon Halloweentown fun.


End file.
